


The Truth About Brooke Thompson

by montanadukeshipper



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Bisexual Character, Dom Montana Duke, Dom/sub, F/F, Girl On Girl, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Brooke Thompson, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montanadukeshipper/pseuds/montanadukeshipper
Summary: Montana discovers Brooke is not a selfish, evil whore after all. An AU take on the fight scene from Episode 5.
Relationships: Montana Duke/Brooke Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Truth About Brooke Thompson

The Truth About Brooke Thompson

Montana raised the knife, aiming at her enemy’s heart. “You _selfish evil whore!” _screamed the bleached blonde, bringing her knee between Brooke’s legs and hitting the brunette in the crotch. If the little hypocrite hadn’t cheated on her fiancé the night before her wedding, he wouldn’t have gone crazy and shot his best man. The only person who ever loved Montana – her brother, Sam.

As she brought the knife down towards Brooke’s heart, an unexpected odor reached her nostrils. The smell of blood wafted from between Brooke’s legs. Montana backed off a fraction of an inch, keeping her knife aimed over the girl’s heart.

When she looked down between Brooke’s legs, Montana found the truth about her.

Drops of blood spattered the crotch of the brunette’s acid-washed jeans.

“My God, it’s true,” Montana gasped. “You really are the last American virgin.”

Brooke’s big brown eyes widened with fear. She had no idea what Montana was going to do – and that quip about her virginity unnerved her even more.

Montana smirked. Seeing Brooke lying on her back with fear in her eyes turned her on. Her pussy moistened at the opportunity presenting itself. Keeping Brooke pinned down, she shoved aside the girl’s tan jacket with one hand, then brought down the knife, turning the blade to the side to cut through the straps of her denim overalls. Montana straddled Brooke, easily moving Brooke’s clothing aside, squeezing the other girl’s body with her powerful thighs to hold her in place. Brooke was actually taller than Montana, but years of aerobics had strengthened Montana’s body. She easily fended off the innocent brunette’s struggles, enjoying the sensation of Brooke’s hips squirming beneath her.

She backhanded Brooke, then massaged the stunned girl’s breasts in a circular motion. Montana’s nimble fingers felt an obstacle – Brooke’s thick bra.

_That’s all right. I love a challenge. _Picking up the knife, Montana made short work of Brooke’s white blouse, slashing it to ribbons.

Brooke screamed and covered herself with her hands to preserve her modesty.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Montana taunted. “Do you want Mr. Jingles to hear you?”

“I’d rather die than be defiled, you cocksucking dyke!” Brooke spat. She raised her hips, trying vainly to dislodge Montana.

“It feels really good when you do that,” Montana informed her.

“Ewww –“ Brooke protested.

Montana dropped the knife and silenced her with a kiss, plunging her tongue in Brooke’s mouth and biting the brunette’s full lower lip with her teeth. At first, Brooke tried to bite Montana’s tongue, but the blonde’s hands massaging her breasts through her bra soon had the desired effect.

Brooke softly moaned into Montana’s mouth, her body surrendering to Montana’s caresses. Her tongue eagerly met Montana’s, returning the kiss.

“Such a little slut,” she teased Brooke, breaking off the kiss. She slipped her arm under the brunette’s back, easily lifting the girl’s torso off the ground. Her deft fingers easily unhooked Brooke’s bra. Brooke squeaked in protest, but Montana again silenced her with a kiss, throwing the white undergarment out of Brooke’s reach.

Brooke put up her hands to cover her breasts. “How dare you!” Montana growled, pulling Brooke’s thick shining hair. “Pretending to be so good. Your body tells me otherwise.”

The blonde pushed Brooke down on the ground, pinning the girl’s thin wrists behind her head with one hand while whipping off her own leopard-print minidress with the other.

Brooke gasped, wide-eyed at the sight of Montana’s ample cleavage unhampered by a bra.

“Like what you see?” Montana purred, pushing her bust into Brooke’s face.

Brooke blushed and tried to look away.

Montana released Brooke’s wrists, seized her small face in a strong hand, and said, “I said, do you like what you see?” She forced Brooke to look at her body head-on.

Brooke’s big brown eyes widened with fear. Her hips bucked and her struggles renewed. Her hips vibrated under Montana’s pussy, making the blonde soaking wet. With a smooth thrust of her own hips, Montana met Brooke’s struggles, wrapping her legs around the squirming girl like a snake coiling around her prey. Releasing Brooke’s jaw, Montana pressed her toned tanned torso against the brunette’s perky white breasts. She undulated slowly, circling Brooke’s bare breasts with her own, massaging the girl and teasing her, running her long sharp nails lightly down Brooke’s pale sides.

Under Montana’s practiced hands, the fight quickly went out of the struggling Brooke. Soon the brunette was arching her back and moaning, thrusting her hips against Montana’s, eager for release. “What’s the matter?” she teased, sitting up and suddenly stopping.

Tears sprang instantly to Brooke’s eyes.

“P..p..please…” the girl whined, her full pink lips quivering.

“Please what? What do you want?” Montana knew full well what Brooke wanted. No. Needed. But she enjoyed making her beg for it.

“Please don’t stop, Montana.”

“You don’t deserve any more. Forget it, I already gave you too much. You’re really straight.” Montana’s voice was cold, her face stony and expressionless.

“I’m sorry I called you a cocksucking dyke. I’m sorry I pulled away when you kissed me. I’m sorry I didn’t admit…” Brooke sobbed so hard she began to cough. The tears were flowing down her face hard and fast, dripping onto her chin.

Montana was tempted to kiss the tears away, but forced herself to wait. The girl had to admit everything. After all, she had denied Montana the first time. No one had ever dared do that before.

“I….like…girls.” Brooke sobbed. “I admit it. I accepted Joey’s proposal because he wanted to marry me and Mother was nagging me about settling down and that’s what I’m supposed to do and …”

“What do _you _want?” Montana asked, cutting off the babbling Brooke.

“You,” Brooke said. “Please. I need you.” Her sobs had trailed off into hiccups.

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” Montana said. She unwrapped her legs from Brooke so she could slide a hand between the girl’s legs. “Aww, you poor thing,” she cooed, feeling the wetness on Brooke’s overalls. “You’re soaked. Let’s get you out of those wet clothes.”

Brooke lay on the ground, too stunned to move. Montana picked up her knife, quickly slicing up the bottom half of Brooke’s overalls. With two deft slides by Brooke’s hips, she slit Brooke’s plain white panties off, leaving the girl completely naked.

This time, Brooke didn’t yelp or try to cover herself. Instead, she pulled a naked Montana down on top of her.

“Not yet, Brooke.” Montana pushed Brooke away, completely disengaging and sitting up, moving away.

“Dammit, Montana! I need to come!” the brunette whined, sitting up and pounding the ground with a soft fist.

Montana smiled triumphantly to herself. She had Brooke just where she wanted her.

She swiftly laid Brooke down on her back. Then she also laid down on her back, placing one leg between Brooke’s legs and one of Brooke’s legs between hers. Montana slid Brooke’s pussy so that it touched her own and began to thrust.

Brooke met Montana’s thrusts with her own, grabbing Montana’s ankle to push the other woman’s pussy more tightly against hers. Montana jammed herself so tightly into Brooke they seemed fused together.

The girls thrust against each other, carried away by passion. Their ecstasy became more intense with each stroke, each thrust, each moan. Finally, they cried out and collapsed, coming together.

A few minutes later, they sat up. Brooke openly surveyed the beautiful Montana with lust in her eye. “You asked me earlier if I liked your breasts,” she said, looking at her speculatively. “Let me show you…”

“Damn. I created a monster,” Montana laughed as Brooke jumped atop her and took a large gumdrop nipple into her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan Murphy, why did you have Brooke lose her virginity to the cowardly Ray? He's not even cute! 
> 
> I ship Brooke and Montana forever. They're hot. And Montana needs a girlfriend.


End file.
